Hard Love (1st Part)
by KitKun
Summary: Is this a Z/L, G/L or X/L fic? You'll have to read to find out. And if you enjoy it leave your review, so I'll keep writting.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading my fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. It's just the first part.  
  
Hard Love  
  
Lina and Gourry ran into the inn.  
  
- Gourry, I'm very tired -said Lina with her arms behind her head, while she waited for the food she asked for.  
  
- Yes, Lina. I'm tired too. And also hungry. I could eat an entire horse -answered Gourry while he rested his sword very carefully against his chair.  
Lina look every movement he made, moved her head forward and whispered:  
- Gourry...  
  
With really amusement, he got closer to her, his normal dumb expression.  
  
- WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME THE HIKARI NO KEN?!  
  
The yell made the swordsman fell down of the chair. Quickly, he stood up and answered the sorcerer with another yell:  
- HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU THAT I CAN'T GIVE IT TO YOU BECAUSE IT BELONGS TO MY FAMILY?! AND DON'T YOU BOTHER ME NO MORE!!  
  
- Shhh -Lina stopped him with a punch in his head -Don't you see someone can hear you and we couldn't eat anything?  
  
When she was going to keep hitting her partner, the food arrived. Though it was too much, they finished it really quickly. With their stomach full, they went to each other's rooms.  
  
- Good night, Gourry! -Lina shouted from her door, waving his hand.  
  
- Good night, Lina! -was his reply.  
  
In her room, the sorcerer was thinking in the relationship with his friend. Just five minutes ago they were fighting for the food and now they were waving as if nothing happened. That was one good quality in the blond-haired man. though sometimes it was a trouble his short memory, it could be a benefit too. He always forgot that he was angry with Lina. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock in the door. She ran to it but before she could open it, someone came into the room rudely. Lina took a few steps back, but she couldn't recognize the dark figure.  
  
- Who are you? -she inquired.  
  
- Lina, please...-answered a very familiar voice.  
  
- Zel? Is that you?   
  
But before she could get an answer, the man just fainted in her arms. The red-haired girl put Zelgadiss on the bed and ran to get Gourry. When both of them were standing in from of their old friend, he opened his eyes with difficulty.  
  
- What happened, Zel? -Lina asked.  
  
- Xellos, he...-but he couldn't finish his sentence because he fainted again.  
  
- What could had happen to him, Lina? -asked Gourry.  
  
- I don't know. But I'm sure that his is under some kind of magic spell that gives him too much pain. I've got to use some curative magic.  
  
When she finished talking, she got near the bed and put her hands in the quimera's chest. A strong light came out and filled the room. Gourry looked how Lina took care of Zelgadiss and wondered if she would do the same if he was the one in danger. "Yes" he said to himself and felt envy of the man on the bed.  
  
- He'll feel well in the morning -she said on her knees next to the bed, looking a the man.  
  
The only thing she could think of in that moment was that Zelgadiss was back. She was very happy althoughgh he was ill.  
  
- Why are you so quiet, Gourry. Don't scare me and tell me that you were thinking.  
  
- Huh? -he answered, getting out of his dream. - Nothing, I just wondered was does Xellos have to do with this.  
  
- I don't know, Gourry. The only thing I know is that I'm very tired and I've got to go to sleep.  
  
- Lina -murmured Gourry putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
He never was sure about her feelings. When she was alone with him, he felt very happy, and she seemed to be happy too, up to the point that he thought she could be in love with him. Sometimes he believed it and wished for it. But when she was with Zelgadiss, he felt that she didn't took seriously what he said or what he did. It always was: Gourry is an idiot and Zel a very interesting man.  
  
- Go and sleep in my room -he smiled returning from his thoughts.  
  
- But Gourry...  
  
- It's not right for a woman to sleep on the floor.  
  
The girl looked at him with tenderness in her eyes. She thanked him and left him alone with Zelgadiss. The blond-haired man walked closer to the bed and look at the quimera. He thought it would be easy for him to finish the man and stay with Lina. Nobody would notice it. Then he laughed at his crazy idea and told himself that he wasn't that idiot at all. Suddenly, Zelgadiss woke up very slowly and touched his cheeks.  
  
- Go back and sleep, Zel. You're ill.  
  
- Where's Lina? -asked Zel ignoring Gourry.  
  
She went to bed. She used the cuative magic on you. You'll be well in the morning. I'll take care of you tonight.  
  
- But, Gourry; you don't know...I've got to talk to her -but before ending he fainted again.  
  
In that same moment, Lina was getting undressed when she heard a noise outside the window. She went there to close it but suddenly a strange figure came in the room.  
  
- Just as I thought...  
  
- You! Did you do that to Zel, Xellos? -Lina asked furious.  
  
- I guess I did. But don't you worry my dearest Lina Inverse. I did it to have a little more privacy between you and me -said the Trickiest Priest getting closer to her face -although, it's nothing dangerous. I knew you'd fix it out.  
  
- What?! -shouted Lina with his red eyes on fire. She tried to prepare a Drag Slave but Xellos avoided it.  
  
- Come on, Lina. -he said putting a hand on her cheek making her blush. Then he put the hand in her mouth and took her away.   
  
I hope you liked the first part. I'll just keep writting it if you tell me it's interesting.   
Lina Inverse 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here I go again. Thanks for the great reviews I've recieve, specially the one that told me that I've got grammar mistakes. I'm sincere with that I said, thanks. But I think I did a good job with it knowing that English is not my main languaje. Sorry if I make more mistakes or if I invent a word. Please tell me if I do so ^_^.   
  
I got the fic almost complete but I don't have the end. I don't know whether who's the best for Lina; if Zel, Gourry or Xellos. I like them all. So I'm asking for your help, please, when you review my fic, vote for who do you like best and why.  
  
Hard Love (2nd part)  
  
The night was about to end. The cave was very dark and was only lightened by the candle in Xellos' left hand.   
  
There was a kind of bed in front of him. It was like a plane stone with some sheets. Lina was lying down on the bed. She was wearing a beautiful dress in which she looked very atractive. Suddenly, she woke up and saw the priest standing there. With a fast movement, he turned his face to avoid the girl's glance. Confused, she sat on the stone and complained about her headache. She looked at Xellos one more time.  
  
-What am I doing here? You better answer me or I... -But she wasn't getting any reply. The mazoku didn't say a word. And as Lina couldn't see his face she didn't realise he was crying.  
  
********************  
Gourry and Zelgadiss ran to the sorcerer's room. They had heard her voice and the sound of a Drag Slave. They passed through the broken door and found nothing inside but a lock of black hair.  
  
- I know whose is this from -said Zel with a weak voice. He wasn't completely cured.  
  
- Whose? -asked Gourry.  
  
-Xellos'. And he's got Lina with him. He's very dangerous.  
  
The two men left the inn. The sun was showing its first rays. It was early in the morning. They walked into the empty streets without talking to each other. They were deep down in their thoughts. Gourry was afraid. He didn't know what to do without Lina. He felt lost. He remembered her smile. And how it made the grey days brighter. In a moment like that she'd say "Hey Gourry. Don't worry Everything is going to be just fine." Then he realised how much he needed the red-haired girl and confesed himself that although she was younger than him, he loved her. And when he meets her again he would admit his love in front of her.  
  
Zelgadiss was thinking of Lina too. He was sure that he loved her every since they met. It was beause of her that he wanted to find his cure as sooner as he could. Sometimes he felt as she loved him back, but others no. Maybe it was because he was a quimera, or that Ameria had admited that she was in love with Zel and Lina didn't want her friend to suffer. Or maybe Gourry? Everybody knew that he loved Lina, although he had never admited it. But Zel didn't mind and he had made up his mind to propose Lina. So he decided to talk to Gourry about this.  
  
-Gourry, I'd like to tell you... -but the swordsman cut his words.  
  
-Look, Zel! -he shouted, pointing to something white over the ground. They ran to it and found out that was one of Lina's gloves.  
  
-She must have dropped it so we could find the way -said Zel.  
  
-Nah. I don't think so.  
  
-How can you say that?   
  
-Because I know her, and I'm sure that... -Gourry couldn't keep talking. His eyes were full of tears. Zel had never seen him like that. It made him feel very sad. He wanted to cry but he stopped himself.   
  
-Come on Gourry. Let's find Lina -he said coldly.  
  
In the distance they could see a mountain. As it wasn't very far, they saw the light in a cave. The friends ran upon it.  
  
***********************  
A little light came out of Lina's hands. She couldn't throw a fire ball.  
  
-Don't even try it. You'll hurt yourself. -said Xellos in a kindly way. Lina never heard him talking like that.  
  
-Like if you care! -shouted Lina standing up. -Let me go now, Xellos, or I... -just then she noticed the beautiful dress on her.  
  
-Did you put your hands on me?! -said Lina with her cheeks red.  
  
-Please, shut up! -cried Xellos with anger. He turned his face and Lina saw the tears in his eyes. They weren't a trick. It was a sad crying.  
  
-Xellos... why...-murmured the girl.  
  
The Mazoku began to talk again, but it didn't seem as if he was talking to Lina.  
  
-I thought it would be easy -he stopped and show a dagger in his hands. -I just can't take this!!  
  
-Xel...-tried Lina.  
  
-But I can't go on. I WON'T GO ON! DO YOU HEAR ME?!  
  
-Go on with what? Who are you talking to, Xellos?  
  
Suddenly, there was a noise behind them. It seemed that the mountain would fall down. Some rocks covered the entrance to the cave and then stopped. A dark figure walked towards the priest.   
  
-Who are you? -Lina inquired. But there was no answer.  
  
-Did I listen well?. You're not going to continue, huh? What happend to you Xellos? You were my best servant, always obey my orders. What does THIS supose to mean?  
  
There was a huge silence in the cave.  
  
-Now, stop your plays that I know them well. Take the dagger and finish your job now that she's weak. You know we can't have her alive, It would ruin all of our plans.  
  
A hand raised from the dark clothes and threw a ray of light to Lina. She fell on the floor, all her body with pain. Xellos ran to where she was and hugged her strongly in his arms.  
  
-Leave me alone, Xellos!-she said with difficulty. -I just don't know why you didn't kill me when you have a chance.  
  
- You want to know why? Because I love you Lina Inverse. I love too much. And I rather die, than see you suffering. -After he said those words, he kissed her softly and tenderly. She was so weak that she coludn't pull him off or answer the kiss. And, of course, she didn't know what to do. That act of love made her think in Xellos in other way.  
  
Then, the mazoku stood up and faced the figure.  
  
-Don't you dare to do that again, Zelas! -he said firmly.  
  
-Don't bother me with that crap. And if you don't finish her, I'll take your act as betray.  
  
-I won't do it. I rather die -repited the mazoku.  
  
-Then you won't die. You'll watch her suffering till death. -Having said that, Zelas made a kind of stony cage to Xellos and began to cast a powerfull spell against Lina.  
  
In that same moment in which all seemed lost, there was a flashing sound outside the cave. Zelgadiss broke the wall made with rocks that covered the entrance and passed through it followed by Gourry. The quimera saw Xellos and tried to get him out of the cage to kill him but he couldn't. Gourry saw Lina on the floor and ran towards her. He hugged her and felt very happy to find her. But none of them saw Zelas in the back of the cave...  
  
IT WILL CONTINUE...  
  
Well, I hope you like the fic and review it. AH! And don't forget to vote who's best and why. Gourry, Zel or Xellos. Help me to find the best end for this fanfic!!  



	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! this is the last part of the story. The ending is what the majority wanted. Please when you finish reading, write a review, so I can keep writing stories because I'm not sure whether you like them or not. Thanks Zelas for your advise about not putting -s!  
  
*****************  
  
"Gourry!" cryied Lina with her arms around his neck. Gourry was happy to see her but he had never seen the girl so weak. She couldn't even walk. He took her in his arms and talk to Zelgadiss who was trying to get Xellos out of the cage to hit him.  
  
"Zel!" shouted the swordsman "Come on! Let's go. This place is falling down and I've got Lina."  
  
"Lina!" said the chimera and ran to were she was. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Zel. Let's go now."  
  
When they were going out of the cave, Lina saw Xellos trapped in the cage of stones.  
  
"Wait!" said Lina, "we can't leave Xellos in here"  
  
"And why not?" said Gourry and Zel at the same time.  
  
"Because he defended me from..." her words were cut off with Zelas voice.  
  
"You can't take her and you can't scape from me. If you want to preserve your own lives, leave the girl and go away."  
  
"Never" shouted Gourry "I'm going to protect the woman I love". With that words Lina turn red and was very confused. `Two in a same day!' she though for herself. Zelgadiss bigsweat and couldn't believe that Gourry had declared his love before that he did.  
  
In that moment, there was a flashing from Xellos cage. The whole place filled with a thick fog.   
  
"Go now!" shouted Xellos. "I'll stop Zelas"  
  
The blond haired man and the chimere glanced to each other. `what happens with him?' Zel thought `since when he wants to help us?' But he didn't make the question and took Gourry and Lina to the entrance of the cave. With a fast spell, Zelas made an invisible wall so they couldn't leave the place.  
  
"Gourry..."said Lina quietly. "Take the hikari no ken and release Xellos. He's the only one who can save us"  
  
"I don't know, Lina. Why do I have to release him when he was the one that took you away?"  
  
"DO AS I SAY, GOURRY! SINCE WHEN DO YOU DO WHAT YOU WANT?!!" Shouted Lina and then smiled at the blond haired man. "Come on Gourry"  
  
"Okay, Lina. But I do this only because you asked it for." Then he gave the girl to Zel. "Take care of her"  
  
Zelgadiss hold Lina and looked her directly to the eyes. "I was very afraid of what could have happened to you".  
  
"Thanks Zel" she smiled. Then the Chimera sat her behind a big rock where she couldn't be reahed by Zelas and whispered her softly "I love you too, Lina. And I hope that when we get out of this you accept to be my wife." Then he leaned over her and kissed her quickly on her lips.  
  
Zelgadiss stood up and faced Zelas. "So you are Zelas. I won't forgive you for hurting my beloved Lina!" he shouted. Gourry and Xellos heard his words and bigsweated.   
  
"Hey!" they said to the man who spoke before and then glanced to each others.  
  
The Chimera recited spell after spell and hurried Gourry to open the cage.   
  
*****************  
  
Behind her stone, Lina was more afraid of her feelings to the men that were fighting for her than of Zelas. He knew that after that, she'd had to choose between Gourry, Zel or Xellos. 'What to do?' She thought. 'I know I love one of them. I'm sure of that, but who is?'. But now she had to focus on the current situation. She knew that although Zel and Xellos were strong, they'd need her help. She began to cure her injuried body.  
  
*****************  
  
Xellos got out of the cage and thanked Gourry.   
  
"Don't thank me. Thank Lina. She asked me to get you out, because I wouldn't have done by myself."   
  
Xellos ran next to Zelgadiss and explained the situation. "We can't kill her. She's too strong and fast. What we have to do is to seal her in the cave. You'll have to help me with that, Zel." Zelgadiss didn't like the idea of following the priest's orders, but what could he do?.  
  
"We'll throw the magic to Gourry's sword, Okay?" he smiled and the other two nodded.  
  
But they couldn't seal her because Zelas made a shield in front of her. Everything seemed lost. Xellos and Zelgadiss were getting weaker and weaker and the sword didn't help at all. Suddenly, a fireball apeared before Zelas. That made her lose her concentration and the shield was broken into pieces. It was Lina that stood weakly behind the three men.  
  
"Now! Seal her!" she shouted throwing another Fireball.  
  
Finally they caught Zelas and sealed her. Now, they had to make their way through the exit. Lina fainted in that same moment. Xellos ran to help her and the cave began to fall. There was a lot of dust and rocks after the collapse. Gourry found himself over Zelgadiss and stood up inmediatly.  
  
"Hey! Where's Lina?" He souted.  
  
"And where's Xellos?" asked Zel.  
  
********************  
  
The sun shone warm over the river. Xellos took some water and put it on Lina's head. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw a pair of purple eyes. She had seen them before, but not like this time. They were full of love and it was so big that she could feel it too.   
  
"Do you feel any better?" said a slightly smiling face. "I know that this is all my fault, but I'll take care of you till we find Gourry and Zel. I'm sure that you'll be well. I know that you love one of them." tears ran by his face. "I'm so sorry that we didn't meet in other way." Far away, a voice reached their ears.  
  
"LINA!" It was Gourry. He and the Chimera were looking for the girl. Lina was weak even to talk. She was very confused about her feelings. It felt so well being with Xellos. He was so charming. But what about the others? Zel even had proposed to her. He'd been broken.   
  
"I guess I've got to go now. If they find me, they'd kill me. And I'm too bad injured to fight".  
  
Lina saw the blood coming down his neck. His hands had blood too. She just didn't know wether to heal him or letting him go.   
  
"But before I go, I'd like to ask you one more favor."  
  
"W-what is it?" she said.  
  
"I just want to know who did you choose to make you happy."  
  
Lina swallowed hard. She was missing him and have to do something to make him stay by her side.  
  
"Xel" she said simply.  
  
"I knew that Zel was the best for you. I hope you two..." a rock hit him in the face. Lina was laughing.  
  
"I said Xxxxel!" she shouted and leaned forward to kiss him. He was very shocked and at first he didn't answered it, but then he did. It was a very passionate kiss. The kissed under a beautiful apple tree that grew by the river.  
  
*****************  
  
"I don't think it's right to spy people, specially them" Zelgadiss said.  
  
"You're right, let's go now. I hope he makes her happy."  
  
"But what about us?"  
  
"Come on, Zel. We'll find other girls. Look at you. You've got Amelia"  
  
"Amelia?! why her?. I don't like her a bit."  
  
"Then we still got each other"  
  
"Get off me, Gourry"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Did you like the ending? I really hope so, I enjoyed writting this, but I enjoy reading reviews most. So please...You know.  
  
I think this is not going to be my last fic, but that depends on your thoughts. ^-^  
  
Nah! I'll keep writting even if you don't like me.   
  
Well that's all from here,  
  
thanks for reading (and reviewing) your friend   
  
Lina Inverse  
  
  
  
  



End file.
